1. Field
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for data communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for data communications capable of automatically sending a maintenance request.
2. Description of the Background Arts
Image forming devices including copying machines, facsimile machine, printers, and also multi function devices made by combining such machines can receive maintenance services from a service depot. When an apparatus has a component which is defective or a consumable product whose life ends or is about to end, a user sends a request to a service depot for a repair service or a delivery of the consumable product.
For example, a Published Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, No. 2-51968 (1990), discusses an apparatus capable of registering a list of consumable products in use and sending a facsimile message to a designated service depot when one of the consumable products need replacement so as to receive a delivery of the necessary consumable product from the service depot.
As another example, a Japanese Patent, No. 2744768, discusses an image forming apparatus capable of sending a facsimile message to a designated service depot of a problem that has occurred in the apparatus.
As another example, a Published Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, No. 10-207304, discusses a facsimile machine capable of handling E-mail communications through the Internet and using E-mail to communicate with a service depot for a request of various services.
However, in the above proposals, the request for the various services is directly sent to the service depot without notifying a manager or administrator who supervises equipment used in an office, including the above conventional devices. As a result, the manager may not have knowledge about services requested of or provided by the service depot.